Kuupo
Kuupo is the Familiar of the Standard Mage Jamie Park. He is voiced by Haruna Ikezawa in normal form and Kenichi Suzumura in his human form. Appearance Normal Form Appearance Kuupo can be simply described as a pink ball of fluff. He's as big as a small dog, but as squishy as a plush toy. His fur i s light pink with reddish orange accents at the tips of his ears, tail and his "antennae." The two anntennae like things are actually feathers and are rather sensitive. Strapped to Kuupo's neck is a small bag with little wings decorating the sides. The fur on his chest is soft and fluffy and actually makes it hard for him to wrap his paws across his chest. He has sharp teeth like a cat. From the top of his head to his toes Kuupo is approximately 10 inches tall. His tail and feathers add another 2 ft to his overall length. Human Form Appearance Kuupo in his human form looks much like a young male in his late teens to early twenties. Although all familiars are genderless, Kuupo takes on a more masculine form but doesn't seem to really consider gender of any real importance. He has short pink hair that resembles his master Jamie's hair with the tips fading into red-orange with drooping ears. He dons a rather flamboyant furry jacket and wears tight clothes underneath and tall boots with fur accents. Kuupo's wings in his human form are now attached to his back rather than the backpack. Personality A jerk-face that doesn't seem to care about anything other than himself. He likes to think that he's a badass but he's easily outsmarted or outmatched by any other living creature. Really stubborn. Although genderless, Kuupo takes on a more "manly" personality but does not seem to recognize gender differences or simply just doesn't care. Surprisingly protective of kids/Mages because he doesn't find satisfaction in the thought or action of harming children. Probably has the most "human-like" personality/behavior compared to the other familiars because he discovered that he enjoys doing what he wants rather doing things for a logical reason. Background He poofed out of nowhere and stole Jamie's games which led to something magical happening and now he's stuck with a cry baby. Abilities Normal Form abilities *basic skills include flight, floating, and wacking his tail at all his foes *the bag on Kuupo's neck appears to be larger on the inside because he can store things twice his size inside *a shadowy arm dwells inside the bag. It appears to be an extention of Kuupo's body/mind but who knows really.... *the wings on his bag can extend to roughly a five foot wingspan, allowing him to carry heavier things or creates gusts of wind. Rarely uses this. Human Form abilities *the shadowy arm that dwelled in his bag can now envelope Kuupo's human arms giving him claws and making them stronger, if he wills it. Relationships *Jamie Park *Cadeau *S *Pan *Decibal *Obi Trivia *Kuupo's design is the product of Lowah being completely indecisive. *He has another "form" that's been designed to be his "master form" but the existance of this form will remain a non-canon unless it is at all possible for him to access it. *When angry, irritated, or sleeping, Kuupo's fur tends to fluff up, making him look even more like a ball of fluff kuup.jpg|''wink wonk'' Category:Familiars